Zergling
The Zergling is the basic Zerg warrior. Overview )]] Zerglings were evolved from the Zz'gashi Dune Runner when the latter were assimilated into the Zerg Swarm. The Zergling may be a relatively recent addition to the swarm given that Zz'gash seems to be located close to the Koprulu Sector.Zergling. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-04 Zerglings form the most numerous of the zerg mutations; the simple DNA allows two Zerglings to be spawned from a single larva. The larvae get the genetic information from the 'primordial ooze' of spawning pools.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. As the smallest Zerg strain apart from the larvae,Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Zerglings are one meter tall and possess webbed feet.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. Further mutations may be made to Zergling DNA, namely the alteration of their physiology through a metabolic boost to increase their reflexes and rate of movement and the mutation of their adrenal glands, changing their glandular balance to induce a battle frenzy. Zerglings are physically adaptable creatures, able to climb near vertical surfaces and are extraordinarily fast. Usually, Zergling eyes are orange (see images), though such is their ability to see in low light conditions, these eyes can appear pure black (courtesy of the expanding pupils to allow more light to the retina). Lone Zerglings serve as scouts, though may have a retinue of Hydralisks if they scout an exceedingly long distance away from a Hive Cluster.1998-04-01. StarCraft: Cinematic 1. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-12-31 When they attack however, Zerglings move in large groups, ranging from a dozen to a hundred, often acting as 'meat shields' for more powerful Zerg strains. Individually, Zerglings are little more than feral animals, but work well in large groups under the command of larger Zerg warriors. In combat, Zerglings are fond of ripping enemies to shreads with their sickles and fangs, indicating a sadistic streak (although not to the extent of the Hydralisk). Zerglings continued to evolve after the Brood War, gaining the ability to metamorphose into Banelings. 2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. Game Unit StarCraft ]] The individual Zergling is the weakest of the basic troops, but this is compensated by low cost and ease of production. usage in swarms is critical, especially to ensure some survive to attack fortified targets or units that deal splash damage, Upgrades * Burrow * Carapace * Melee Attacks * Metabolic Boost ** Cost: 100 100 ** Upgraded at: Spawning Pool ** Requires: none ** Increases Zergling speed. * Adrenal Glands ** Cost: 200 200 ** Upgraded at: Spawning Pool ** Requires: Hive ** Decreases cooldown time to 6. StarCraft: Ghost ]] Zerglings in StarCraft: Ghost maintain their burrowing and health regeneration abilities. In addition, Zerglings gain a "bloodlust" ability, which increases their damage and possibly speed while Zerglings move in groups.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Zerg units. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. StarCraft II Zerglings have evolved, affecting such things as their appearance. They have small wings but cannot use them to fly. Abilities *'Baneling Morph' :Main article: Baneling :* Upgraded at: NestZerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03 :* Transform the Zergling into a green, glowing creature called a "Baneling" with a low-damage suicide attack. *'Burrow' :Main article: Burrow :*Like many Zerg units, the Zergling can burrow.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. Special Zergling Strains *Devouring One *Devours Children *Meat Eater *Meserole the Marauder *Screamer *War Zergling *Zergrinch Goblin Appearance The design of the Zergling varies from cinematics to in-game, and it changes again for its cameo in Warcraft III--this design is also used in StarCraft: Ghost. They also came in World of Warcraft, with another new design. This can often be attributed to and explained by the "natural" state of the Zerg. The creatures are ever evolving and changing due to assimilation of new species and traits that upgrade the zerglings effectiveness, and thus appearance. StarCraft StarCraft I In StarCraft, they are bipedal creatures with Velociraptor-like legs. They have three webbed toes on the end of each. Protruding from below their head are two arms ending in scythe-like claws. When Zerglings stand still these scythes fold down against their stomachs. Zerglings run by hopping on all four lower limbs, and attack by extending their upper claws and slashing down, then quickly stabbing forward and slashing with the lower before the first motion ends. They can be upgraded to do this even faster, via adrenal glands. This design is based on the picture in the manual; in-game, they're slightly different (primarily in the upper claws). In StarCraft's cinematics they look rather similar. However, they're much thinner, their head is more separate from the body, and they lack the upper arms. Their scythe-arms are more agile and do not tuck below the stomach, and they stand more upright. They hop the same way, and attack with quick alternating slashes from each claws. Their heads are more rounded in this form, and their chests are quite thin and have very visible ribcages; their faces resemble those of Hydralisks. Also, their rear legs have less joints, and simply go straight back then bend straight down when they stand still (on contrary to their legs supposed to be digitigrade). They are more agile than the other forms, and have been seen rearing up and leaning to the side in order to dodge incoming fire. Despite having fewer pairs of weapons, these seem to be the most dangerous incarnation of the Zergling. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost they look similar, but have sleeker armor, a more catlike form, and longer scythes. They attack with a 1-2 punch motion with their claws, and can also do a jumping double-slash. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, they have two large scythe-like arms and small insectoid wings protruding from their backs. As in StarCraft, Zerglings are spawned in pairs. Upgrades Evolve Zergling level 2 *Research Cost: 200 200 170 seconds Evolve Zergling level 3 *Research Cost: 300 300 200 secondsMielke, James. 2008-05-08. The Dangerous Book for Zerglings: The latest intel on Zerg units and structures. 1up.com Accessed 2008-05-08. Warcraft Warcraft III In Warcraft III, they look like dogs with chitinous silver armor on their backs. Scythes protrude diagonally about halfway between each set of limbs. Massive mandibles are found on their seemingly eyeless heads. They attack by slashing inward with their scissor-like claws. World of Warcraft In World of Warcraft, they look much like in Warcraft III but are shorter, fatter, lack the spiked tail, are solid brown, and have wider mouths. They look generally cartoony, befitting their status as non-combat vanity pets. Images Image:ZTC.jpg|Early Zergling concept art Image:zerglinganimated.gif|The Zergling's profile in StarCraft II Image:Zergling War3.jpg|The Zergling in Warcraft III Image: ZerglingSwarm.jpg|A Swarm of Zerglings (StarCraft II) Image:Wowzerglingpet.jpg|World of Warcraft vanity pet References Category: StarCraft: Ghost Zerg units